


i pinky promise!

by linowrld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Courtship, Fluff, Hyunjin is clueless, Hyunlix, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, bunny - Freeform, bunny hybrid felix, chan briefly mentioned, changbin briefly mentioned, don’t know her, felix is shy but v cute, hybrid!felix, hyunlix best boys, idk what else, minho briefly mentioned, owner!hyunjin, sorry - Freeform, this is short sorry:(, what is google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linowrld/pseuds/linowrld
Summary: hyunjin liked to think he knew as much about felix as he could, but situations like these 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	i pinky promise!

**Author's Note:**

> okay pretend like hyunjin just.. doesn’t know how to google anything lmao—
> 
> please excuse any mistakes, and comment if you see one so i can fix it! <33
> 
> please do not repost without asking first!!!
> 
> also make sure you check notes at the end !

hyunjin liked to think he knew as much about felix as he could, but situations like these 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 to prove him wrong. he had no clue 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 was going on with his hybrid, and seemingly nobody else did too.

their days would start out as a normal time spent together; felix would sit perched half on hyunjins lap, half on whatever other surface they were sitting on (whether that be the couch, floor, bed, etc), and sometimes with his head on hyunjins lap. occasionally, felix would place a light peck to hyunjins cheek before playing with his hair, ruffling it and then making it neat, just as it was before. hyunjin was used to this. however; what he wasn’t used to, was felix getting up (always after seeming to be in deep thought) and running in circles around hyunjin.

he dreaded this. he was so confused. when felix was finished running his laps, he’d look at hyunjin expectedly, wide eyes and everything, and then when hyunjin replied with a soft smile (which he assumed was what felix wanted, he really had no idea at all), felix would thump, pout, and turn away. hyunjin never understood.

he turned to his dearest friend, changbin, and begged for help. changbin oh so desperately wanted to help, he really did, but he was no use as he had a sweetheart puppy hybrid.

he tried asking minho, who was unfortunately, just as lost, if not, more.

he then tried asking bang chan, felixs friends owner, but when confronted, chan replied with nothing but a snicker and a mere:

“ask felix.”

he was frustrated. hyunjin wanted to pull his hair out at this. the thing is, he 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 asking felix, but felix would only run away with a tinted pink face, or ignore the question. what was hyunjin supposed to even do at this point?

he could never get a solid answer.

“lix” hyunjin called, dragging out the i in his name when he saw felix begin his now daily routine of running in circles around the older, “bubs come here”, he opened his arms.

felix halts his movements, and slowly walks to hyunjin, a look of uncertainty along with hope in his eyes. maybe hyunjin finally understood?

felix climbs in his lap, careful not to hurt his owner, his own arms curled inwards to himself, hyunjins arms clasping around his waist, and lays his head on his chest.

“lix, i don’t know what you mean”, hyunjin pouts, “please just tell me or else i won’t understand”.

felix goes stiff in hyunjins arms, and attempts to back out, but hyunjin only holds him tighter.

“just tell me, i pinky promise i won’t react badly!” hyunjin pulls felixs hand out and clasped his pinky with the younger’s.

“i cant” felix mumbles, and from the tone of the voice and whinyness of his voice, hyunjin knows he’s pouting.

“and why is that? bubs i care about you and you’re worrying me. i try my best to understand you but i seriously just... don’t know.”

felix makes a disgruntled noise, a mix between a pig and.... well, a pig, and shoves his head harder into hyunjins chest. he knows he won’t leave without explaining himself and his tendencies.

hyunjin pats felixs bum a couple times, hoping to encourage him to begin speaking.

“well... typically, when bunnies—“ felix stammers, “usually when we begin to, uhm, court? each other, i guess—” and before felix could finish, hyunjin gasps.

felix stops talking, and keeps his head in hyunjins chest.

“aww lix~ continue please” hyunjin teases, dragging out the vowels in his last word.

felix makes another sound, and hyunjin has a feeling his nose is twitching, a unintentional (but very cute) habit the younger has when embarrassed.

when felix doesn’t start up again, hyunjin takes initiative.

“it’s okay, bubs, if i knew, i think i’d have been running circles around you as well, probably before you could even think about starting”

at this, felixs ears starts twitching, and hyunjin now can 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 the twitching nose on his chest.

when lix lifts his head to look at hyunjin, all he can see is sincerity. there was absolutely no trace of uncertainty, playfulness, or mockery. felix widens his eyes, and hugs his arms tightly around hyunjin, placing his head now in the nook of his neck as opposed to his chest.

hyunjin coos at the pure action, felix mutters an in unmeaningful “shut up”, hyunjin chuckles.

when felix finally speaks up again, he asks, “what does this mean then..?”

“well, i obviously like you, you seem to like me, hmm” hyunjin pretends to ponder. “oh! maybe, just maybe, i take you on a cute date, we can go to that park you 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 like, and then maybe after a cone of icecream, or something, i’ll ask you to be my boyfriend?” hyunjin concludes.

felix scrunched his nose in distaste, and hyunjins smile falters for a short second. did he read this wrong? no, he couldn’t have.

before he can worry for too long, felix begins, “why don’t we cut out the middle man?”

“...what?” hyunjin once again, is confused.

“well, the beginning is you like me, i like you, middle is going on that long date as not even boyfriends, and the end is you asking me to be your boyfriend!”

hyunjin hums understandingly. “oh, so you’re that impatient?”

felix blushes, but hyunjin chimes in soon, “you’re so 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦! you’re right, i’d be crazy to not make you my boyfriend at this very moment. so, lee felix, will you be my boyfriend?”

“oh! okay!” felix says, letting out a happy noise as he wriggles in joy.

they don’t let go of each other for a long time, bordering on hours, sitting there in content.

by now, felix was asleep and hyunjin was too whipped to make him get up to shower, to eat, to change, or even to properly lay down in bed, so he sits there, lix on his lap, a smile on their faces, and adoration pulsing through his vains.

as cheesy as it sounds, neither of them could be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i haven’t written fluff in sooo long so i hope this wasn’t pure cringe— uhh anyways felix cutest hybrid baby i don’t make the rules!
> 
> please do not repost without asking first!!!
> 
> should i make a follow up smut of this ? please lmk!


End file.
